El Secreto de los Briefs
by Lachiiva
Summary: Holassssss! disculpen el retraso pero aqui esta el sigueinte capi! saludos a Son Vegetzu!
1. Capitulo 1

El Secreto de los Briefs

Capitulo 1

El nacimiento de dos seres

En Vegetasei...

El grito de desesperación se escuchó por todo el palacio seguido del llanto de un pequeño bebe, un futuro rey.

Este será el futuro rey de Vegetasei, hermanos presento ante ustedes al príncipe Vegeta, mi hijo y futuro gobernante de nuestro planeta – El rey Vegeta levantó a su hijo ante toda la multitud de saiyayins.

Todo el palacio se sacudió por la emoción de conocer a su príncipe. Esa misma noche todo el planeta festejo el nacimiento del pequeño Vegeta. Los fuegos artificiales iluminaron completamente el cielo y dieron comienzo a el gran evento de bienvenida para el príncipe.

El rey colocó a su hijo en una pequeña cuna que cargaba un esclavo, algo misterioso para el gusto del rey Vegeta, sin embargo no hizo caso a sus presentimientos y dejo al príncipe en manos del extraño ser, después se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a festejar con los demás.

Vaya, vaya, así que tu eres el príncipe Vegeta eh? Tienes una mirada muy dura para ser solo un bebe... Bueno será mejor que cumpla mi misión – el extraño hombre saco un pequeño medallón de su bolsillo, mostrándoselo al pequeño niño – Te gusta?... – comenzó a balancearlo de un lado a otro haciendo que Vegeta lo siquiera con la mirada. – Veo que si te gusta, es todo tuyo considéralo un pequeño obsequio – colocó el medallón en el pecho del príncipe, una luz cegadora salió del medallón y este se incrustó en la piel del bebe sin dejar ningún rastro – Bien eh cumplido mi objetivo es hora de que me marche, pero no te preocupes volveré por ti en unos cuantos años -

El hombre dejo la cuna en la entrada del cuarto de Vegeta donde su niñero lo esperaba – hasta luego – dicho esto toco la puerta y desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Nappa abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al encontrarse a su príncipe abandonado en el suelo por lo que lo recogió y lo llevo a la habitación real.

Un año después en la Tierra...

El sr. Briefs daba vueltas por todo el pasillo. Estaba desesperado ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se habían llevado a su esposa al quirófano y no tenía ni una sola noticia de ella. Incluso cuando un enfermero salía de ahí evadía sus preguntas y caminaba mas rápido para esquivarlo.

Parecía una eternidad la que llevaba esperando a su esposa. Sin embargo las puertas de la sala se abrieron dejando ver a la sra. Briefs con un pequeño bebe en brazos. Al ver esto el Sr. Briefs se apresuro a abrazar a su esposa y observar al pequeño, o mas bien dicho pequeña.

Es nuestra hija, lo he estado pensando y se llamará Bulma – decía la mujer.

Me parece muy bien, pero le diremos la verdad sobre nuestro origen? -

No, eso no debe saberlo, puede que tome una actitud de superioridad que nos delate y eso no nos conviene, se lo diremos algún día pero por ahora fingiremos llevar una vida humana, ¿has investigo las costumbres de este planeta?-

Sí, tengo todo listo, nadie sospechará nada –

En un planeta oscuro...

¡¿QUÉ! -

Lo siento mi señor pero no pude localizar a la princesa del planeta aqua, lo siento mucho -

Esto no puede ser posible eres un inútil, ella es muy importante, tenemos que encontrarla cueste lo que cueste... -

Mistica1: Bueno hasta aquí le dejo, me encanta dejarlos en suspenso (muajajaja, no se crean ), bueno si quieren saber que es lo que pasa después dejen reviews, bueno hasta la próxima.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

La infancia de Vegeta

En Vegitasei...

Nappa se desconcertó al encontrar al príncipe en una cuna afuera del cuarto por lo que lo llevó a la habitación real donde lo acostó sobre la cama y lo dejo descansar.

Salió del cuarto, las puertas se cerraron automáticamente, por un momento se recargó y pensó en lo extraño que había sido encontrarse a su príncipe de tal forma pero después de unos momentos de reflexión, prefirió dejar sus tontas intuiciones y dedicarse a entrenar a Vegeta. El rey Vegeta le había otorgado el gran honor de ser el tutor del pequeño príncipe y el encargado de su seguridad y no debía decepcionarlo.

Se reincorporó nuevamente y camino por el pasillo dejando descansar al pequeño Vegeta...

Diez años después...

BIG BANG ATTACK! -

Nappa ni siquiera notó el ataque de Vegeta pues lo había hecho a una velocidad impresionante, por lo que no pudo bloquearlo y fue a estrellarse contra un muro del palacio.

Vaya, aprende rápido mi príncipe, me tarde mas de dos años en poder dominar a la perfección ese ataque y usted solo una semana, su padre estará orgulloso-

Si lo se, pero aún me falta mucho, así que deja de perder el tiempo y continuemos con el entrenamiento -

Vegeta se lanzó sobre Nappa propinándole una serie de golpes muy rápidos los cuales dificultaban la pelea para Nappa.

Mi príncipe, el rey Vegeta desea verlo ahora mismo – interrumpió un esclavo bastante misterioso cubierto por una capucha que impedía ver su rostro.

Maldición! –dijo Vegeta en voz baja, aterrizando en el mármol del palacio y después caminando sin mucho animo hacia el esclavo.

Ambos salieron de la sala de entrenamiento dejando a Nappa algo pensativo. Mientras caminaban Vegeta no podía evitar mirar de reojo al extraño que caminaba a su lado.

Has cuidado bien el medallón?-

Que? De que demonios estas hablando insecto? – Vegeta se desconcertó ante tal pregunta.

Vaya Vegeta eres bastante prepotente para tus escasos diez años, veo que te han consentido demasiado -

Como te atreves a hablarle de esa manera a tu príncipe? Quien te a dado permiso de tutearme y llamarme por mi nombre? Quien diablos eres? Contesta! – El príncipe estaba muy alterado por la falta de respeto hacia él.

Jajaja... Acaso ya te has olvidado de mí? – el extraño hombre se quitó la capucha revelando su rostro.

Vegeta no sabía lo que estaba pasando, jamás había visto a ese hombre sin embargo su cara le era familiar, realmente estaba confundido, no sabía que hacer.

Que pasa Vegeta? Te sorprendes? Acaso no recuerdas? Por la expresión de tu cara deduzco que estas confundido, permíteme facilitártelo, Hace diez años yo te regale un pequeño amuleto, un medallón para ser mas exactos, y también te dije que volvería por ti, pero veo que aún no estas preparado, me has decepcionado Vegeta, realmente esperaba mas de ti...-

Vegeta simplemente no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, todo era muy confuso.

Supongo que nos veremos después, de hecho mas pronto de lo que tu crees... Jajaja -

El hombre desapareció sin dejar rastro, algo que impresionó al príncipe. Dos semanas pasaron y él no podía borrar esas palabras de su mente - ¿A que estúpido medallón se refería? - Pensaba Vegeta.

Mi príncipe, su padre sea verlo – dijo Nappa interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Vegeta.

Muy bien -

Cuando llegaron ante el rey, este se encontraba de pie a un lado de su trono, con la cabeza agachada y con una mirada perdida, pero notó la presencia de su hijo y dio un largo suspiro.

Vegeta, debo presentarte al gobernante mas poderoso del universo y un superior mío y tuyo- El príncipe no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo su padre un gobernante? Mas poderoso que su padre? – Él es el señor Frezzer.

Dicho esto una figura salió de entre las sombras, Vegeta abrió la boca de la impresión, no podía creerlo era el esclavo que dos semanas atrás le había dicho todo tipo de tonterías. Eso no podía ser posible, ahora resulta que el esclavo es el gobernante mas poderoso del universo?. Frezzer notó la cara de Vegeta y solo optó por sonreír.

Vegeta, que demonios estas haciendo arrodíllate ante el señor Frezzer – dijo el rey Vegeta que ya estaba en el suelo haciendo reverencia.

El príncipe no tuvo mas opción que obedecer a su padre y humillarse ante tal ser, simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Sin embargo no podía hacer nada, ahora tenia que obedecer las órdenes de aquel tirano y cumplir sus caprichos.

Mistica1: Uyyyy que mala onda para Vegeta verdad? Bueno si quieren saber lo que pasa después dejen reviews! Por cierto quiero dedicar este capi a Jennifer, lita, Elena, Runliney, Tigresita y a Maria ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

La infancia de Bulma

Muy bien será mejor irnos de este lugar ¿cómo me dijiste que se llama? – pregunto una mujer.

Se llama hospital querida, no debes olvidar los nombres de las cosas de este planeta o sospecharan –

Hospital? Que rara palabra, los humanos son muy extraños pero eso no importa ahora, vayamos a nuestro nueva casa, estoy muy cansada y creo que Bulma también –decía la señora Briefs mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su bebe.

Unos momentos después en CC ( Corporación Cápsula )

Vaya este lugar si que es pequeño no se compara con nuestro castillo – decía la señora Briefs mientras observaba el edificio que seria su nuevo.

Lo se querida pero es lo mejor que pude conseguir en este planeta, se que es muy pequeño pero no nos queda de otra -

Ambos entraron en el edificio de corporación cápsula, acomodaron todas sus cosas y dividieron las habitaciones. La señora Briefs dejo un momento a la pequeña Bulma y salió a explorar su nuevo hogar, era muy pequeño pero debía admitir que era muy bonito y agradable. Camino por largos pasillos explorando todas las habitaciones hasta que llego al laboratorio donde se encontraba su esposo.

He visto toda la casa es muy bonita ¿y cuales son tus planes para nuestra nueva vida?- dijo la mujer.

Pues lo he estado analizando este planeta, y me eh dado cuenta de que su tecnología es muy anticuada, para ser un planeta tan bonito son muy primitivos, y por eso decidí dar a conocer nuestra tecnología y ganarnos la vida al mismo tiempo en una empresa llamada Corporación Cápsula-

Mmm... no es mala idea estos humanos no conocen las cápsulas y creo que seria un gran avance de la ciencia si tu las dieras a conocer-

Así es, también eh visto que sus automóviles utilizan gasolina y contaminan el ambiente, así que también inventaré algo para solucionar ese problema -

Genial! Sabes? Pude ver que las mujeres humanas sonríen demasiado supongo que eso es algo común aquí, así que trataré de estar siempre sonriente -

Así se habla querida! Por cierto también tenemos un amplio jardín para investigar la flora de este lugar y en otro jardín puse a todos los seres diferentes que me eh encontrado abandonados en la calle, creo que algunos de ellos se les llaman perros o algo así -

Parece que nos ira muy bien aquí -

Así será querida -

Dieciséis años después...

Mamá! Papá! Iré a buscar las esferas del dragón – decía una emocionada Bulma.

Si querida cuídate mucho y recuerda que debes estar aquí antes de que se terminen las vacaciones de verano o te regañaran en la escuela -

Si mamá, ya lo se, no te preocupes -

Hija aquí tienes estas cápsulas te serán muy útiles en tu viaje -

Gracias papá, bueno ya me voy si no jamás encontraré las esferas a tiempo ADIOS!-

Adiós! Cuídate! –decían los padres al unísono.

La aeronave de Bulma se había perdido entre las nubes.

Parece que nuestra hija ya es toda una adolescente-

Así es querida ¿cuándo piensas decirle la verdad? –

Eso ni lo menciones, ella no debe saberlo aún, es muy joven, además nuestra vida aquí es muy tranquila y no pienso regresar con ellos -

Esta bien como tu quieras aunque no creo que podamos ocultarlo por mucho tiempo, solo espero que Jack este bien -

Mistica1: Hola! Disculpen el retraso pero ya estoy de vuelta quiero dedicarle este capitulo a una gran amiga Catherine gracias por tus reviews! Y por su puesto a Son Vegetzu gracias por tu review!


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

La princesa del planeta aqua

En la Tierra...

Bulma había regresado a su casa, después de su larga búsqueda de las esferas del dragón, pero había regresado con un muchacho de aspecto extraño, al parecer era su amigo.

Mamá! Papá! Ya regrese – gritaba Bulma muy emocionada.

Que bien hija, ¿cómo te fue?- preguntaba la señora Briefs con su típica sonrisa.

Hola Bulma que bueno que ya regresaste – decía el señor Briefs que acaba de entrar en la sala donde todos estaban reunidos.

Estuvo genial! Tengo que platicarles todo lo que me paso, verán iba en mi aeronave cuando... -

Ejem... Bulma?- interrumpió el joven que la acompañaba.

Ah! Lo había olvidado... Mamá, papá, él es Yamcha, mi... mi novio – Dijo la chica algo nerviosa.

Hola! Mucho gusto joven Yamcha – dijo la señora Briefs saludando al muchacho – Yo soy la madre de Bulma y por lo tanto tu suegra – al decir esto provoco que ambos adolescentes se sonrojaran.

Hola Yamcha! Bienvenido a la familia Briefs, y para cuando es la boda?- pregunto muy contento el padre de Bulma.

Yamcha se quedo perplejo ante esa pregunta... ¿Boda? ¿Cuál boda?

Papá! No te apresures! Apenas llevamos dos días de novios y ya quieres que me case?- reclamo molesta.

Tomó a Yamcha del brazo y lo jalo hacia el jardín donde se sentaron en una banca.

Yo... debes disculpar a mi familia... se toman muy rápido las cosas y yo... – Bulma no pudo seguir hablando pues tenía los labios de Yamcha sobre los suyos.

No te preocupes, lo entiendo – Yamcha le dedico una cálida sonrisa a su novia y luego la abrazo.

Pasaron varios días, Yamcha no tenia a donde ir por lo que Bulma lo dejo quedarse en su casa mientras encontraba un lugar donde vivir. Bulma casi siempre estaba ocupada pues en las mañanas iba a la escuela y en las tardes le ayudaba a su padre en la empresa y en el laboratorio, después de eso terminaba muy cansada y simplemente se iba a dormir.

Yamcha por su parte había conseguido entrar al equipo de béisbol de la ciudad y se había convertido en el jugador estrella, por lo que en poco tiempo pudo conseguir suficiente dinero para comprar un departamento algo distante de la casa de Bulma. Ya casi no se encontraba con su novia pues ella siempre estaba muy ocupada el lo entendía muy bien sin embargo no podía evitar distraerse con otras mujeres, claro sin que Bulma lo supiera.

Aún así ambos jóvenes, siempre trataban de verse al menos una vez por semana y pasar la bien juntos, así pasaban los día todo era normal.

Sin embargo un día Bulma regreso de la universidad muy molesta pues uno de sus profesores trato de abusar de ella, sin embargo una mujer con el carácter de Bulma no dejaría que nadie la tocara por lo que le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara dejando su mano marcada y en el camino a su casa venía maldiciendo a todo el mundo pues seguro que reprobaría esa materia.

Llego a su casa y trato de tranquilizarse por su bien y él de todos, además era su séptimo aniversario de ser novia de Yamcha estaba ansiosa por llamarlo y decirle cuanto lo quería. Tomo el teléfono y marcó al departamento de su novio sin embargo nadie contesto intento nuevamente durante varias veces pero nada cambio, después marcó a su celular.

Si hola? -

Yamcha? Donde demonios estas? – Bulma estaba algo molesta y con mucha razón pues se suponía que era su aniversario y su novio andaba quien sabe donde sin ella.

Bulma? Hola! Como estas? Que tal te fue en la universidad? -

No me cambies el tema! ¿Dónde demonios estás? – Bulma empezaba a perder la paciencia, además podía escuchar muchas voces por el teléfono al parecer estaba en un lugar con muchas personas.

Ah! Estoy en el partido de fútbol con mis amigos – dijo Yamcha con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

¿PARTIDO! ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE PREFERISTE IR A UN ESTUPIDO PARTIDO QUE IR A CENAR CONMIGO POR NUESTRO ANIVERSARIO? –grito Bulma dejando sordo a Yamcha y colgando el teléfono echa una fiera por el coraje.

¿Aniversario? Mmmmmm... – pensaba Yamcha.

Oye Sam que día es hoy? – pregunto Yamcha a su amigo.

23 de marzo –respondió sin darle importancia.

23 de marzo mmmm - pensó tranquilamente, sin embargo sus ojos se abrieron completamente al recordar algo importante.

DIABLOS! 23 DE MARZO! LO OLVIDE! HOY CUMPLO 7 AÑOS DE SER NOVIO DE BULMA! – gritó tan fuerte que todo el estadio se el quedo viendo y las cámaras de televisión lo grababan, incluso los jugadores se detuvieron y observaban perplejos la escena.

Estas bien? – pregunto su amigo Sam.

MALDICIÓN! – dicho esto corrió a la salida del estadio para luego tomar su auto y llegar a toda velocidad a la Corporación Cápsula donde seguramente su novia lo esperaba furiosa.

Por otra parte Bulma se había encerrado en el baño y lloraba de dolor y coraje – como pudo olvidarlo? Es que ya no me quiere? –se preguntaba amargamente, su enojo la impulso a golpear el suelo, sin embargo estaba tan molesta que no se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, de repente un brillo extraño la rodeaba, no pudo evitar voltear a ver que era tal resplandor, pero sus ojos e abrieron de la impresión, todo el baño se encontraba cubierto con una hermosa capa de hielo, un hielo tan claro y puro, era hermoso. Bulma bajo la mirada y noto que su mano brillaba también, poco a poco la levanto del suelo y notó que el hielo comenzaba a desaparecer.

Es increíble –pensó y analizó su mano la tocaba y la veía no notaba nada extraño, su mente la motivaba a descubrir ese misterio, no era normal y algo la impulso a investigarlo.

En Vegetasei...

Freezer se encontraba entrenando con su discípulo o mas bien conocido como Vegeta, sin embargo un soldado interrumpió.

Señor Freezer tengo que hablar inmediatamente con usted es algo importante – dijo el soldado Dodoria

Esta bien, Vegeta sigue entrenando, en momento vuelvo -

Ambos seres salieron de la sala de entrenamiento y se quedaron en el extenso pasillo.

Y bien que es eso tan importante? – pregunto Freezer.

Mi lord hemos encontrado actividad anormal en un planeta muy débil, hemos estado analizando y todas nuestras computadoras y maquinas nos dan el mismo resultado -

Que resultado?-

Esa actividad anormal fue llevada acabo por un habitante del planeta aqua y pero no cualquier habitante señor, me refiero a un perteneciente de la realeza -

La princesa! -

Así es -

En que planeta? -

Un planeta llamado Tierra se encuentra en la vía láctea -

Excelente, manda a Radditz por ella, la quiero viva entiendes? -

Si señor -

Mistica1: Bueno creo que esta vez me quedo mas largo el capi espero les guste saludos a Son Vegetzu y a Catherine! DEJEN REVIEWS PLEASE!


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

La llegada de Radditz

En Vegetasei…

Radditz! Tenemos una nueva misión para ti, el señor Freezer quiere que vayas a la Tierra y traigas a una mujer – decía Dodoria.

¿Una mujer? ¿Qué mujer? ¿Cómo se supone que la encontraré? – preguntaba Radditz confundido.

Sencillo, te daremos un radar que señala la ubicación exacta de esa hembra, además el ki de esa mujer es un poco diferente al de los humanos, no te costará trabajo encontrarla -

Bien, aunque no entiendo por que el señor Freezer quiere a una mujer en especial -

Eso no es asunto tuyo, te han dado una orden y debes cumplirla sin preguntar nada -

De acuerdo -

Tu nave ya esta lista, no regreses sin la hembra, la queremos viva -

Entendido –

Radditz entró en la pequeña nave rumbo a la tierra.

En la Tierra...

El maestro Roshi organizó una reunión en Kame-House, invitó a todos los viejos amigos para que pudieran pasar un agradable momento como en los viejos tiempos.

Hola! – saludó Bulma.

Hola preciosa Bulma, te extrañe mucho ¿cómo estas? – decía el maestro Roshi acercándose demasiado a Bulma, con intenciones probablemente malas.

QUITATE ANCIANO PERVERTIDO! Me doy cuenta de que no a cambiado en nada –decía Bulma algo molesta.

Jeje... Hola Maestro – saludaba Yamcha.

Yamcha! – Puar se lanzo a los brazos de Yamcha.

Puar! Hola! Te extrañe mucho amigo! –Ambos compañeros se abrazaban.

Vaya veo que llegamos a tiempo – decía un hombre calvo y de estatura baja acompañado por una mujer muy bonita.

Hola Krillin! –saludaron todos los presentes.

Oye Krillin... –se acerco el maestro Roshi - ¿Quién es esa belleza que te compaña? -

Ah! Es verdad, chicos les presento a Maron, mi... mi...mi... –

Novia, soy la su novia – completo la chica de cabello azul, Krillin se puso totalmente rojo.

Oh! Así que es tu novia, que lastima – decía decepcionado el maestro Roshi.

Mucho gusto chicos – decía Maron – Hola guapo ¿como te llamas? –eso fue dirigido a Yamcha.

Me llamo Yamcha -

Que lindo nombre, sabes Yamcha me gustaría conocerte mejor – la chica le guiño el ojo, esto lo percato Bulma quien inmediatamente salió a reclamar lo que era suyo.

No lo creo amiga, el es MI novio y solo esta interesado en mi – Bulma jalo el brazo de Yamcha llevándoselo a otro lado.

Tranquila Bulma ella solo trataba de ser amable –

Amable? AMABLE? TE ESTABA COQUETEANDO Y POR LO QUE VEO TE GUSTO VERDAD? –

Bulma no tienes por que gritar, nos van a escuchar -

No me cambies el tema, te gusto esa vieja verdad? Adelante vete con ella no te necesito -

Bulma no digas eso tu sabes que solo te quiero a ti –

Claro! Solo a mi y a tus otras amiguitas incluyendo a esta loca -

Bulma no empecemos, ya habíamos hablado sobre esto –

Eres un... – Bulma no pudo terminar de insultar a Yamcha por que alguien familiar la interrumpió.

Hola chicos! –saludaba un viejo amigo.

Gokú!- gritaron todos al unísono.

Todos se acercaron a saludarlo, hasta que Bulma noto a un pequeño niño muy parecido a Gokú.

Hola! ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntaba Bulma al niño.

Me llamo Gohan, y acompañe a mi papá a visitar a sus amigos -

¿Tu papá? ¿Quién es tu papá? – Gohan señalo a Gokú que estaba muy entretenido platicando – ¿Tu papá es Gokú? Eso quiere decir que tu mamá debe ser Chichi! -

Gokú escucho la voz de Bulma.

Chicos les presento a Gohan –decía el guerrero- él es mi hijo – al decir esas palabras todos se quedaron congelados no podía creer que Gokú había tenido un hijo.

Gohan saludo educadamente y después de unos minutos todos reaccionaron y devolvieron el saludo.

Así paso la tarde todos estaban divirtiéndose mucho, aunque Bulma de vez en cuando tenia sus ataques de celos por que Maron se le acercaba demasiado a Yamcha y este le correspondía.

Todos estaban tranquilamente platicando hasta que Gokú se levantó de su asiento con un rostro de sorpresa.

¿Qué sucede Gokú? – pregunto Bulma.

Siento un ki muy fuerte acercándose a nosotros –

Es verdad – afirmaron Yamcha y Krillin.

Ya esta aquí –

Todos salieron de la casa para encontrarse con un extraño ser parecido a ellos aunque con un pequeño detalle.

Tiene cola! –le dijo Bulma a Yamcha.

Ambos se quedaron perplejos observando al ser que simplemente los miraba y analizaba su radar.

Debe ser ella – pensó Radditz mirando a una mujer de cabello azul.

Mistica1: Bueno chicos aquí le dejo, espero sus reviews. Cuídense y nos vemos en el próximo capi. Adios!


	6. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6

La verdad sobre Gokú y un terrible error

En Vegetasei...

Mi lord, Radditz a recibido su orden y seguramente ya a llegado a la Tierra – decía Dodoria

Bien, preparen la nave real, tengo que salir, te quedarás a cargo -

Si mi lord –

En la Tierra...

¿Quién eres y que es lo que deseas? – preguntaba Gokú molesto.

Este hombre es idéntico a mi padre... – pensaba Radditz – Seguramente es... -

¿Vas a responder o no? -

Jajaja... Vaya Kakarotto, no sabía que tenías ese carácter -

¿Kakarotto? Mi nombre es Gokú y aún no me respondes -

De acuerdo, soy Radditz y por lo tanto tu hermano – Todos se quedaron mudos al escuchar esas palabras ¿hermanos? Nadie sabia que Gokú tenia un hermano y por lo visto él tampoco.

Yo no tengo hermanos, fui criado por mi abuelo y él jamás menciono a un hermano -

¿Acaso no recuerdas nada? ¿Qué demonios te paso? Te mandaron a este débil planeta para que lo conquistaras y han pasado 22 años y no has logrado nada , jamás creí que fueras tan patético -

¿De que rayos estas hablando? Yo nací aquí y por lo tanto soy un humano-

Jajajaja ... Si claro... No eres un inútil humano eres un guerrero saiyayin y es hora de que regreses a nuestro planeta para recibir el entrenamiento adecuado -

Estas demente amigo, yo no soy un saiyayin ni nada de eso, yo soy un humano –

Mmmm... veo que estos seres inferiores te han echado a perder pero no te preocupes me ocuparé de este niño sea criado de manera correcta – Radditz tomó a Gohan por el cuello y lo elevó en el aire.

Suelta a mi hijo! –

Mmmm... pensando lo bien creo que ya no se puede educar a este mocoso, seguramente te rebajaste a involucrarte con una mujer humana, eso es una deshonra a nuestro planeta y a nuestra familia -

Eso no es asunto tuyo! – Gokú empezaba a enfurecerse.

Tranquilo ya me voy, de todos modos no vine hasta aquí para ver a mi hermano en decadencia, tengo una misión que cumplir -

Radditz se acercó a Maron y la tomo por el cuello, presionándolo levemente para que se desmayara. La cargo cuidadosamente y desapareció del lugar sin dejar rastro.

Maron! – gritó Krillin.

¿Qué fue eso? – preguntaba Bulma muy confundida.

No tengo idea – respondió Yamcha.

Dejen de decir estupideces y ayúdenme a encontrar a Maron -

¿Para que? No la necesitamos – contestó fríamente Bulma, pero después reacciono y pensó un poco su respuesta – Maldición busquémosla entonces.

Radditz se subió en su nave y despego rumbo a Vegetasei con la mujer en brazos.

Vaya el señor Freezer no tiene tan malos gustos – pensaba el saiyayin mientras miraba a la chica inconsciente sobre sus piernas – Aunque aún no entiendo por que quiere a esta mujer en especial -

En Vegetasei...

La nave de Radditz esta entrando en nuestra atmósfera – decía Zarbón, otro soldado de clase alta y un leal súbdito de Freezer.

Muy bien déjalo entrar y que lleve a la mujer al calabozo – dijo Dodoria.

Bien, por cierto... ¿quién es esa hembra?-

Maldita sea! Acaso nadie puede cumplir sus órdenes sin preguntar? – gritó fastidiado y salió del cuarto dejando a Zarbón sorprendido y un tanto asustado.

Pasaron unos minutos y la nave de Radditz apareció. Zarbón lo recibió y le dio la oren de meter a la mujer en el calabozo y esperar nuevas órdenes.

Unas horas mas tarde Freezer regreso y lo primero que hizo fue revisar si sus ordenes habían sido cumplidas.

Majestad, hemos capturado a la princesa, ella esta en el calabozo -

¿Calabozo? Eres un idiota! Ella debe ser tratada como lo que es -

Pero mi lord yo pensé que... –

Hazle un favor a todos y no pienses estupideces, sácala inmediatamente de ahí, quiero que la lleves al cuarto mas elegante del palacio, y que me espere ahí, y por tu bien espero que no tenga ni un solo rasguño -

Si señor – Dodoria desapareció en la profundidad del pasillo.

No puede ser! Estoy rodeado de ineptos – Freezer se dirigió hacia donde estaba entrenando un guerrero poderoso, un príncipe.

Vegeta! Ven aquí, tengo que hablar contigo -

Si señor Freezer – Vegeta descendió hasta llegar al suelo y quedar frente a frente con el malvado emperador.

Escucha tenemos a una invitada muy especial, quiero que la trates bien y cuides de ella, no me preguntes nada con el tiempo lo sabrás, ahora acompáñame a conocerla -

Bien -

Ambos guerreros, caminaron hacia el cuarto que custodiaba Bardock, otro poderoso saiyayin. Freezer le hizo una señal para que los dejara entrar a la habitación, este obedeció y se hizo a un lado, dejando la entrada libre.

Ambos titanes entraron y cual fue la sorpresa de Freezer al darse cuenta de que no sucedía nada con Vegeta.

¿Y bien? No sientes nada la verla? – preguntaba desesperado.

¿Qué?- Vegeta no entendía nada por que abría de sentir algo -¿De que esta hablando señor? –

De ti! Acaso no sientes una energía que recorre tus venas y tu cuerpo entero haciendo hervir tu sangre? – Freezer estaba a punto de estallar - ¡¿Y! -

No siento nada señor –

Esto no puede estar pasando, es imposible – Freezer hizo aparecer un medallón muy parecido al que le dio Vegeta cuando era bebé solo que este era de color azul y tenia un símbolo diferente.

Freezer acercó el medallón al cuerpo de la chica pero este no reaccionó se quedo inmóvil y opaco como una piedra. El medallón había revelado la verdad.

Ella no es la princesa! Maldita sea! Les dije claramente que me trajeran a la princesa no a una impostora! – Freezer estaba totalmente fuera de control hizo explotar la habitación entera y por lo tanto una gran parte del castillo. – Dodoria! -

Si mi lord? -

Quieres decirme por que me trajiste a esa impostora claramente te dije que quería a la princesa? Que parte de captura a la princesa no entendiste? -

No lo se mi lord, Radditz trajo a esta mujer -

Tráiganme a Radditz! Ahora! -

Después de unos momentos Radditz apareció y como es de suponerse Freezer casi le vuela la cabeza por su fatal error.

Lo siento señor! Deme otra oportunidad esta vez traeré a la correcta -

Ni pensarlo! Eso me saco por mandar idiotas como tu a misiones tan importantes... Vegeta! Será mejor que tu vayas por ella, ya que no hay nadie con la suficiente inteligencia para hacerlo-

Como ordene señor Freezer – obedeció Vegeta aunque por dentro sentía una rabia que lo inundaba.

Radditz al menos descríbele a la otra mujer que viste en esa isla, claro si es que tu inútil cerebro aún lo recuerda – Freezer tenía las manos en su cabeza que acababa de hacer erupción.

Si mi lord -

Unos momentos después salieron Frezzer y Vegeta de la habitación semidestruida dejando solo a Radditz y a la mujer.

Que piensas hacer con esa mujer? – preguntaba Bardock.

Creo que es mas que obvio padre, será mi mujer, estoy harto de verte hembras musculosas, es repugnante, y esta aunque no sea de nuestra raza es mas atractiva y mas débil -

Supongo que tienes razón solo ten cuidado, si el señor Freezer se entera nos matará -

¿Nos? -

Sí a mi también por guardar el secreto -

Mistica1: Que tonto es Radditz no? Podrá Vegeta encontrar a la princesa? Descúbrelo en el próximo capi! NO OLVIDES DEJAR REVIEWS! TE LO AGRADECERE MUCHÍSIMO!


	7. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7

El secreto es revelado

En la Tierra...

No esta por ningún lado, además su ki a desaparecido – decía Goku resignado al no encontrar a la novia de su mejor amigo.

Esto no puede ser! Es imposible! Para que se llevo a mi Maron, no lo entiendo – se decía Krillin.

Yo tampoco lo se, pero creo que puedo ayudarte, vamos a mi casa ahí tengo una computadora conectada a un satélite que es capaz de mostrarme la ubicación exacta de una persona – dijo Bulma.

Y si salieron del planeta? –pregunto Yamcha.

Te recuerdo que el satélite es mío por lo tanto puede alcanzar distancias de hasta millones de Km. fuera de nuestro planeta – presumió Bulma.

Bien! Entonces vamos a tu casa – decía Krillin desesperado.

Voy a sacar el aeronave... – Bulma no pudo terminar de hablar pues Krillin la tomo por la cintura y despego a toda velocidad hasta su casa.

Vaya! Krillin realmente esta enamorado de esa bruja resbalosa! – pensaba Bulma.

Unos minutos después todos estuvieron reunidos en la Corporación Cápsula, todos entraron en el laboratorio donde estaba la famosa computadora. Los padres de Bulma se sorprendieron al ver a todos los amigos reunidos pero no precisamente para celebrar algo.

Joven Goku podrías decirme que es lo que esta pasando? – pregunto la señora Briefs.

Ah! Hola señora Briefs, pues vera sucedió algo inesperado... – Goku comenzó a platicarle lo que había sucedido en kamehouse.

Vaya con que eso era y para que se llevaría a esa muchacha? -

No lo sabemos, ahora Bulma esta tratando de localizarla mediante un satélite pero todavía no hay resultados -

Y como es esa muchacha? -

Pues es delgada, bonita, de ojos y cabello azules como los de Bulma, pensándolo bien se parece mucho a Bulma, pero por que tanto interés señora Briefs? -

No por nada joven Goku es solo curiosidad... Oh! Pero que tonta soy olvide los pastelitos en el horno, seguramente ya han de estar quemados, será mejor que valla a verlos – dijo la señora Briefs algo nerviosa por la pregunta de Goku y dicho esto salió del laboratorio tomando del brazo a su esposo – Querido acompáñame a ver esos pastelitos.

Llegaron a la cocina y la señora Briefs cerró la puerta no sin antes mirar si alguien se aproximaba.

Aquí no hay pastelitos – decía el señor Briefs que miraba dentro del horno.

Ya lo se, era solo un pretexto para hablar contigo -

Que sucede? -

Ya sabes por que están aquí los amigos de Bulma? -

Si; están tratando de encontrar a la novia de ese jovencito, al parecer un nuevo enemigo apareció -

Sí eso es cierto pero esa muchacha es idéntica a Bulma y el supuesto enemigo solo vino hasta aquí y se la llevo; sin luchas y sin problemas, simplemente se la llevo-

Bueno tal ves le gusto y quiso llevársela y después regresar para destruir nuestro planeta -

No seas ingenuo querido, recuerda que nuestra hija esta en peligro y esa muchacha es muy parecida a Bulma es muy probable que ese maldito este tras nuestra princesa de nuevo -

Pero eso es imposible, se supone que nos escondemos de él en este planeta ¿cómo lo supo? -

No lo se, pero presiento que no tardara en darse cuenta de que se ha llevado a la chica equivocada ¿qué vamos a hacer?-

Tal vez es hora de que Bulma sepa la verdad y de que este maldito secreto muera de una vez por todas-

No sabemos como reaccionará, seguramente lo tomará a broma-

Nuestro deber es decirle su origen, además ya esta bastante grandecita y creo que ya tiene la madurez suficiente para tomar el lugar que le corresponde -

Tienes razón pero... ¿y si no puede?-

Tranquila mujer, nosotros estamos para orientarla en todo momento, además sus amigos nos ayudarán a protegerla, ese Goku es muy fuerte y por lo que me dijo Yamcha es de otro planeta –

Si tienes razón... Espera!... Si Goku viene de otro planeta y el supuesto enemigo es su hermano eso quiere decir que llevo a la muchacha a su planeta o no? -

Pues supongo que si -

De que planeta es Goku? -

No lo se, habrá que averiguarlo... Creo que su raza se llama saiyayin -

Saiyayin... saiyayin... donde lo he escuchado? –

El rey Vegeta!... El rey Vegeta era un saiyayin ya lo recuerdo -

EL PLANETA VEGETASEI! – gritaron ambos al unísono.

Vaya no fue tan difícil ahora solo falta advertirle a los chicos y a nuestra hija – decía el señor Briefs.

Bien! Vamos a decírselo -

Los esposos Briefs caminaron por el largo pasillo armándose de valor para decir la verdad y reveler su secreto que durante tantos años habían logrado guardar.

Bulma – dijo la señora Briefs, alo que Bulma levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de su madre- nosotros sabemos por que se han llevado a la muchacha.

Al decir esto no solo era la mirada de Bulma observando perpleja a su madre si no que ahora todos la veían intrigados por las palabras que había dicho.

Y bien? Por que se la han llevado? Que quieren de ella?- preguntaba Bulma

Bulma... no la quieren a ella, al parecer tuvieron un pequeño error que nos ha favorecido a nosotros – respondió la señora Briefs.

Error? ... Y si no la quieren a ella entonces a quien? – seguía confundida Bulma.

A ti – dijo el señor Briefs – Te quieren a ti, pero han cometido el error de llevarse a la mujer equivocada y suponemos que no tardaran mucho en notarlo-

A mi? -

Sí, nunca te has preguntado de donde venimos? O por que no tenemos parientes aquí? -

Pues nunca se me había ocurrido pero ahora tengo muchas ganas de saberlo -

Hija... nosotros no somos humanos, no pertenecemos a la Tierra – comenzó a explicar la señora Briefs – Venimos del planeta Aqua y nuestra raza es conocida como zora.

Bulma se dejo caer en una silla, estaba realmente sorprendida, no lo podía creer.

Y por que nunca me lo dijeron? -

Hija nosotros no estamos aquí por diversión, estamos escondiéndonos de un enemigo muy poderoso y si te lo decíamos era muy probable que vivieras con miedo y no gozaras de tu vida – respondió la señora Briefs.

Pero aun así debieron decírmelo... eso ya no importa ahora, solo díganme que quieren de mi esos seres? -

Bulma tu no eres una zora común tu eres... – la señora Briefs no pudo terminar pues una alarma de la computadora la interrumpió.

Todos se acercaron a ver que era lo que sucedía incluyendo a Bulma. La computadora había detectado una extraña nave entrando en la atmósfera de la Tierra, era muy parecida a la del saiyayin que anteriormente se había llevado a Maron.

Los guerreros z estaban preparados para ir a recibirlo pero Bulma los detuvo a tiempo pues la nave había cambiado de dirección drásticamente y ahora se dirigía hacia la Corporación Cápsula.

Pasaron eternos segundos mientras esperaban el aterrizaje de aquella nave, cuando al fin llegó cayó pesadamente en el jardín de la casa de Bulma, creando un enorme cráter, lo que hizo suspirar a la señora Briefs pues ella arreglaba el jardín.

La puerta de la nave o mas bien dicho de la esfera extraterrestre se abrió lentamente dejando ver el cuerpo y rostro de un saiyayin desconocido.

Bien aquí estoy, ahora solo falta encontrar a esa maldita mujer – pensaba Vegeta que estaba bajando de su nave –Veamos... una mujer delgada de cabello y ojos azules.

Todos se quedaron observando a Vegeta que camina despacio y muy tranquilo sin importarle nada.

Vegeta observó a los personajes que lo rodeaban, pero sin darles importancia continuo su búsqueda. Observó a la primera mujer que tenía en frente era delgada, de ojos azules pero su cabellos era rubio por lo tanto no era ella. Continuo posando su mirada en Bulma, por alguna razón sintió un calor que llenaba su cuerpo, algo tenía esa mujer, además era delgada, de ojos azules y su cabello igualmente azul, sin duda era ella. – No fue tan difícil, estúpido Radditz no puedo creer que no pudiera hacer esto – pensaba Vegeta mientras se aproximaba a Bulma.

Por otra parte Bulma estaba nerviosa cada paso que daba el saiyayin la hacia temblar que quería de ella. Cuando al fin estuvieron cara a cara, Vegeta estaba a punto de tomarla en brazos cuando Yamcha se colocó entre los dos mirando fijamente al saiyayin.

Quítate humano inútil! – dijo Vegeta.

Quítame mono estúpido! –le respondió Yamcha.

Como quieras – dijo Vegeta y golpeo fuertemente a Yamcha, el cual choco contra varios edificios quedando inconsciente. Todos se sorprendieron al ver que el saiyayin no se esforzó ni gasto energía en dar ese sorprendente golpe.

Yamcha! –gritó Bulma que trató de correr a su lado pero por desgracia Vegeta ya la había tomado por la cintura y se la había pues sobre su hombro. Goku, Krillin y Gohan lo atacaban pero este no mostraba ninguna señal de dolor o debilidad, por su parte Bulma pataleaba y golpeaba la espalda del saiyayin, y este seguía normalmente.

Los guerreros z comenzaban a agotarse por el esfuerzo que realizaban, poco a poco fueron cediendo. Por otro lado los señores Briefs intentaron atacar pero algo los paralizaba dejándolos inmóviles, era una extraña fuerza que no les permitía moverse.

Vegeta llegó a su nave, tomo su asiento y con un ligero golpe en el cuello de Bulma logró que esta se desmayara y quedara inconsciente en sus piernas. La nave despegó y todos se quedaron rabiando de coraje al ver que sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles.

Mistica1: Que tal eh? A poco no me quedo emocionante este capi? Lo hice con algo de trabajo pues quise darle mas emoción a mi historia, también les adelanto que en el próximo capi Vegeta y Bulma se conocen mejor. Bueno me despido y no olviden DEJAR REVIEWS! PORFISSSSSS.


	8. Capitulo 8

CAPITULO 8

Empiezan los problemas

En Vegetasei...

- La nave del príncipe Vegeta ha entrado en la atmósfera de nuestro planeta mi lord – decía Zarbón

- Perfecto, ya era hora – decía Freezer.

La nave de Vegeta aterrizó en una plataforma muy grande donde los soldados Dodoria y Nappa lo esperaban. Al abrirse la compuerta Vegeta salió con una mujer en brazos, muy parecida a la que anteriormente había traído Radditz.

- Espero que esta si sea la mujer correcta – pensaba Nappa.

Vegeta entro en el palacio llevando a la mujer a una de las habitaciones mas elegantes y grandes que había en el enorme lugar. Al llegar se encontró con la silueta de Freezer sobre una silla en un rincón del cuarto.

- Señor Freezer – Vegeta hizo una reverencia ante su superior y luego deposito a Bulma en la cama.

Freezer se levanto de su asiento y se acercó a la cama donde la mujer descansaba cómodamente, mientras sacaba el extraño medallón azul. Vegeta retrocedió un poco para dejar pasar a Freezer y simplemente observó como el medallón comenzaba a moverse bruscamente y una sorprendente luz ilumina el pequeño objeto. Mientras mas cerca estaba de Bulma mas resplandecía el amuleto.

Freezer al ver que el medallón había reaccionado con la presencia de Bulma dejo escapar un ligera sonrisa de sus labios y una enorme felicidad inundó su ser. Al fin había logrado capturar a la princesa del planeta Aqua y ahora que tenia reunidos a los seis gobernantes del universo reunidos podría llevar a cabo su malvado plan.

- Excelente – pensó Freezer mientras el medallón se introducía en el cuerpo de Bulma.

Vegeta por otra parte estaba sorprendido de ver tal fenómeno, nunca había visto un amuleto tan extraño. Por un momento Vegeta se sintió diferente algo lo llamaba y no sabía que era; bajo su mirada hacia su pecho y observó como brillaba.

Pasaron eternos minutos mientras Vegeta observaba el espectáculo y después simplemente el brillo cesó y todo volvió a la normalidad.

-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntaba Vegeta confundido.

- Simplemente una reacción de ambos medallones... Escúchame bien Vegeta quiero que cuides de esta mujer y la protejas, ella es la princesa zora del planeta Aqua y tu deber es cuidarla ¿entiendes? -

- Si señor Freezer – respondió el príncipe.-

- Bien, ahora tengo unos asuntos pendientes, cuando despierte la princesa házmelo saber – dicho esto Freezer salió de la habitación, dejando a ambos príncipes solos.

- Maldita mujer! ¿Por qué tengo que cuidarla yo? Para eso están esos perros de Dodoria y Zarbon – pensaba Vegeta mientras observaba como Bulma descansaba tranquilamente en la cama.

Sin embargo Vegeta notó que Bulma comenzaba a moverse y al parecer abría sus ojos lentamente.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntaba Bulma.

- Bardock, avisa al señor Freezer que la princesa a despertado – ordenó el príncipe Vegeta.

- Si majestad -

- ¿Princesa? ¿Qué princesa? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y quien eres tu? – seguía preguntando Bulma.

- Tu eres la princesa, estás en mi palacio y yo soy el príncipe Vegeta, necesitas alguna aclaración mas? – dijo Vegeta fastidiado.

- Vaya que grosero! Solo me queda otra duda majestad ¿Qué estoy haciendo yo aquí?-

- Esta usted de invitada princesa – contestó Freezer que acababa de entrar a la habitación -¿Cómo se siente? -

- Bien; pero tengo preguntas y quiero las respuestas, pero no de este grosero – dijo Bulma refiriéndose a Vegeta, a lo que él gruño levemente.

- Me parece bien princesa – Freezer le sonrió a Bulma y después miro ha Vegeta con unos ojos amenazadores – Le parece si me acompaña a dar una vuelta por este castillo mientras le aclaro esta situación?-

- De acuerdo –

Ambos salieron dejando al orgulloso príncipe solo en la habitación hirviendo de rabia. Caminaron por largos pasillos, hasta que Freezer decidió romper el silencio que los acompañaba .

- Mi princesa estas aquí por que necesito de tu ayuda. Veras yo soy Freezer emperador del noroeste y suroeste del universo pero verás tu eres la princesa y futura reina del planeta Aqua y como debes saber tu planeta natal es el que gobierna todo el sur del universo, es por lo tanto podría decirse que eres la emperatriz del sur -

- Entiendo pero para que necesitas mi ayuda? -

- Creo que no estas informada de los últimos acontecimientos en el universo, se han estado desatando varias guerras desde hace tiempo, es por eso que he reunido a los gobernantes del universo, entre ellos tu, para formar una alianza y, por supuesto, restaurar la paz -

- Es muy buena idea, puedes contar con mi apoyo majestad -

-Puedes llamarme Freezer, mi princesa, y si permite decirlo es usted una mujer muy hermosa – dicho esto Freezer tomó la mano de Bulma y la beso elegantemente, ella se sorprendió un poco pero le agrado el comentario y el gesto.

-Muchas gracias Freezer –

Freezer le sonrió amablemente – Ahora princesa si me permites tengo unos compromisos pendientes, ha sido un enorme placer conocerte al fin, nunca me imagine que fueras tan bella, espero que tu estancia en este lugar sea de los placentera, nos veremos después –

- Gracias, hasta luego – dijo Bulma, y entró en la habitación donde anteriormente había estado inconsciente. Para su sorpresa el príncipe de los groseros seguía ahí.

- Vaya veo que aun no te has marchado, que es lo que quieres? -

- Me han dado la indicación de cuidarla majestad, por lo tanto tengo que estar con usted quiera o no – respondió Vegeta con una sonrisa burlona.

- Bien, escucha, no quiero tener problemas con nadie, así que... que dices si comenzamos de cero? -

- De cero? – pregunto Vegeta confuso.

- Si, tu sabes, volver a presentarnos y todo eso, si vamos a pasar tiempo juntos no quiero que nos llevemos mal... Yo soy Bulma y tu...-

- Vegeta prínci... – Vegeta no pudo terminar de hablar pues Bulma lo interrumpió.

- Vegeta! Lindo nombre, olvidaremos los títulos importantes y dejémoslo en Vegeta nada mas si? -

- Como sea.. -

- Ok Vegeta... y dime este es tu palacio? -

- Así es -

- Bien y donde están tus padres o familiares? -

- Murieron -

- Quieres dejar de ser tan ameno con tus respuestas? – dijo Bulma irónicamente.

- Bien! Mis padres murieron cuando tenía 10 años, fueron asesinados por... – Nuevamente Vegeta fue interrumpido.

- Ok! Ok! Ya entendí! No tienes por que darme tantos detalles -

- No te entiendo, primero te molestas por que mis respuestas son muy cortas y ahora te quejas de que te doy detalles? Quien te entiende mujer -

- Bulma! Mi nombre es Bulma, lo siento es solo que la muerte de tus padres no es algo que me gustaría saber, además yo nunca eh pasado por esa experiencia pues mis padres están bien ... mejor cambiemos de tema si?... – Vegeta no dijo nada – Tomaré eso como un si, cuantos años tienes? -

- ...25... -

- 25 eh? Que bien yo tengo 24, y dime tienes novia?-

-Novia? Te refieres a una mujer... pues tengo muchas –

-No me refiero a eso, lo que quiero decir es que si tienes una mujer a la que quieres y le eres fiel –

- Yo nunca he querido a ninguna mujer, ni me interesa, son solo tonterías, las mujeres solo sirven para procrear hijos y nada más -

-Que? A que te refieres con eso? Para tu información príncipe arrogante las mujeres somos mucho más inteligentes y bonitas que los hombres, especialmente yo, así que no me extrañaría que terminarás enamorándote de mí – dijo de manera presumida.

- Enamorarme de ti? Jajajajaja... No digas estupideces mujer, yo no soy sentimentalista como los demás, además por que abría de fijarme en una mujer tan fea y vulgar como tu -

- Vulgar? YO NO SOY VULGAR Y MUCHO MENOS FEA! SOY UNA PRINCESA Y DEJAME ACLARARTE QUE SOY LA MAS HERMOSA DE TODAS Y POR SUPESTO LA MAS INTELIGENTE! EN CAMBIO TU ERES SIMPLEMENTE UN PRINCIPE ORGULLOSO, TESTARUDO Y PARA EL COLMO MACHISTA! – gritó Bulma muy molesta.

- A MI NADIE ME GRITA Y MUCHO MENOS UNA MUJER DEBIL E INSIGNIFICANTE COMO TU! -

- SI TAL VES SEA DEBIL, PERO JAMAS SERE INSIGNIFICANTE... – Bulma fue interrumpida.

- Que esta pasando aquí? Por que tantos gritos? – pregunto molesto Freezer.

- Este salvaje que no sabe como tratar a una dama – dijo resentida Bulma.

- Ja! Salvaje yo? Quien es la histérica que grita tonterías? -

- Histérica?... -

- Ya basta, ambos se comportan como niños, Vegeta quieres callarte de una vez, princesa disculpa a Vegeta, a veces no sabe medir sus palabras, pero te aseguro que no volverá a suceder no es cierto Vegeta? -

- Si mi lord -

- Bien, ahora ven conmigo Vegeta, necesitamos hablar ahora, princesa él es Bardock, él se encargará de cuidarte hasta que Vegeta vuelva -

Un hombre maduro entró en la habitación, Bulma se sorprendió mucho al verlo – Gokú! – pensó mientras lo observaba de arriba abajo sin dejar su actitud de sorpresa.

Mistica1: Bueno aquí le dejo, quiero dedicarle este capitulo a SuperBra1 gracias por tus reviews! Que bueno que te guste mi fic, a mi también me gustan mucho los tuyos, bueno ya me tengo que ir pero nos vemos en el próximo capi va? Manden REVIEWS


End file.
